Teacher
by Mirishka
Summary: THIS IS MA - FOR MATURE ADULTS ONLY Daenerys & Drogo - my view on how episode 2 should have gone! Usual PWP - smut, extremely explicit sexual and graphic content and the Dothraki phrase is "you are the moon of my life" Thank you to my BETA - Janice!
1. Chapter 1

**Teacher**

**This is my version of how ****I would have like to have seen Daenerys and Drogo get together in the bedroom episode where she takes control.**

Dany lay on her bed staring at the beautiful dragon eggs. Under the candlelight, the eggs seemed to move. It was only a trick of the light and she continued staring at the flames. Letting her mind wander, thinking about all that happened in the last few months since her marriage to Khal Drogo. She could not believe how her life had changed.

While her fear of the great horse lord had once made it difficult to feel comfortable in his presence, she now had great affection for him. Wishing to change, to become Dothraki was her objective. Young and innocent as she was, she wanted to become the perfect wife, the perfect Khaleesi. His decision making about his people was always in their best interest, and she appreciated how he took responsibility for them.

Her confidant and friend, Doreah, had been teaching her how to become more assertive in the bedroom. Drogo needed the attention of his wife nightly, but for Dany, it was never gratifying. Mounted from behind, the preferred position of the Dothraki, proved unsatisfying for her. Although she could not compare his lovemaking with anyone else, as she had been a virgin, Doreah introduced her to the sensual arts and taught her how to please and be pleased.

Some time had passed and Dany had not moved. With her eyes still fixed on the dancing flame of the candle, she listened to the noises around her. Around the campfires the men would drink, laugh and tell stories. Drogo was among them.

Dany replaced the burned out candles with new ones and lay back on her bed. She heard the rustling of the skins covering the door as they were swept aside and Drogo entered. Sitting up quickly she stared at the massive bulk as he stood at the entrance. Removing his belt he stared back at Dany, his eyes filled with want for his Khaleesi. Watching him undress, she admired his physique. Massive in stature he stood proud. His sculpted and firm chest covered by a dusting of hair.

His long ponytail fell forward as he bent forward to remove his boots, rising back up, he flicked it behind him. The swelling of his manhood beneath his leather pants showed Dany how much he needed her. Fast fingers unraveled the laces that secured his pants. His eyes never moved away from hers. Pushing the soft leather lower, down past his thighs, he bent over to remove them.

Walking towards the bed Drogo moved his hand over his erection and stroked it just once before kneeling at the edge at Dany's side. His hands were already at the hem of her dress, making their way up her thighs. Grabbing ahold of her, he turned her around, pushing her onto the bed on her knees. Dany quickly spun around and sat back, saying "No!" She pressed her hand against his chest as she spoke. Drogo was surprised, but continued his attempt to push Dany onto all fours to take up his usual stance. His hands moved fast, trying to lift her clothing. She struggled and broke free, turning back to face him again, Dany cried out "No!" But Drogo took hold of her wrist firmly as she tried to place it against his body. His nostrils flared as if angered by her actions. Staring hard into Dany's eyes he did not speak but his look was enough to tell her she needed to explain herself quickly.

"Tonight, I would look upon your face."

Drogo stopped. He looked into Dany's eyes and surrendered the tight hold on her wrist. Breathing heavily Dany realized she had won his attention and moved her hand to his face. This was new to Drogo but he let his Khaleesi continue, waiting to see what she wanted to do. His passion needed fulfilling and while he was going to let her take control, he would only be patient for a short time.

Dany touched her hand to her husbands face, gently. Tracing around his mouth with her fingertip she stared into his eyes. Drogo did not speak or make a sound but let his lover continue with her playing. Drogo's lips, full and soft to the touch slightly parted as she pushed the tip of her finger against them. Her hand trembled slightly but she continued to show her husband her need for intimacy. Removing her fingers and leaning forward, Dany pushed her mouth against his. He did not move. Breathing hard and trying to still her breaths she continued to press against Drogo, wrapping her arms around his neck. Responding to her embrace Drogo moved his large hands around Dany's slender frame. Moving one hand up towards the back of her neck, he pushed his mouth hard against hers. She was surprised by his actions but she welcomed the advance and encouraged her lover. She pushed her tongue into his mouth.

Drogo learned quickly and followed Dany's actions. He forced his tongue deep inside her welcoming sweetness. His breath quickened and became frenzied as he took the lead. Tightening his hold, he squeezed Dany closer, his mouth now eager to swallow her. Feeling the need flowing through her Dany was ecstatic. Drogo's tongue now occupied her mouth and searched inside for new areas to explore. Drogo's hot breath mixed with hers as he let out a deep and rumbling groan. Their excitement grew and Dany wanted to show her husband more of her teachings from Doreah.

Dany managed to pull away from Drogo's tight hold; she needed to catch her breath. He pulled her back, continuing with his onslaught, teasing her, drawing her tongue out to dance in the small space between their lips. He was enjoying the new teachings from his innocent wife and was already learning some tricks of his own. He pulled his mouth away from hers for a second and stared deep into her eyes. With his fiery and intense glance he let her know he was excited and hungry for his Khaleesi. A slight grin momentarily graced Drogo's face. He slowly leaned forward until his mouth covered Dany's. He flicked his tongue inside, starting a sensual dance with her tongue. Overwhelmed and surprised at how quickly he adopted this new experience, Dany's heart skipped a beat but soared to new heights.

Drogo continued to show his wife how he could be tamed. Dany released her mouth from his and put some space in between their bodies. She slowly traced a path from his shoulders down his well-toned chest. Their minds were in sync at this time as they had the same goal in mind. Drogo guided her hands towards his engorged flesh. He was already leaking and at Dany's light touch, he twitched. Dany looked into the wild eyes of her man and pushed herself onto the edge of their bed. Maintaining eye contact with him she guided him down lower into the bed. Drogo surrendered his will to her. He lay back and let out a long breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Straddling her husband, Dany hitched up her dress and lowered herself onto his lower body. Within seconds Drogo's hands already found their way to her thighs and started to travel higher. As she positioned herself across the hard flesh she rubbed her wetness against it. Low groans emitted from Drogo's throat and he raised his hips to gain closer contact. Not wanting to rush, Dany leaned forward, running her hands up the firm torso towards his chest. Her mouth found its way to his already erect nipples; crossing from one to the other she teased the dark nubs. Sucking, and then nibbling gently, she ground her hips against his throbbing sex. Drogo's breathing became more labored. His hands reached to grip her soft cheeks to try to steer her into a position where he could enter her but Dany would have none of it. Aware of his intents she started to slide her body lower, kissing his flesh and sucking lightly until she freed herself from his hold. Drogo growled with impatience. His hand struck out and he grabbed a handful of her blonde locks pulling her head up. His piercing eyes bore into Dany. Feeling she might be pushing the boundaries too much Dany stroked his erection. That slight morsel of satisfaction stilled his eagerness.

Her finger grazed the tip of his cock. Already well-oiled she teased the crown causing Drogo to sharply inhale what air he could. He released his hold on her hair and she was free to continue to explore his body. In an instant her mouth was on him, soft red lips wrapping themselves around the swollen head of his cock. Low groans and gasps of delight flew from Drogo's throat as he felt his cock disappear into her mouth. Curling her hand around the base she sucked and played to the delight of her lover. Her tongue teased the tip of his crown, lapping across the slit and tasting his juice. Unable to stop the involuntary movement of his hips Drogo bucked against the pleasing mouth. The assault from Dany was intense; her lessons with Doreah had proven to be productive. Faster and deeper she sucked, taking in every inch of her husband's glorious cock. Finding it difficult to hold back any longer Drogo could feel the beginnings of his climax. The tremors started from deep within his soul. Groaning loudly he raised his hands to his head and gripped his hair. The spasm of his orgasm forced his body to jerk. Dany, realizing her goal was reached slowed her actions to prolong his ecstasy.

His warm juice filled her mouth. She took every drop into her throat and swallowed as she continued to drink in her lover's pleasure. Drogo's face contorted. He flung his arms wide as if he were beseeching the universe for further pleasure. His hips bucked high off the bed to push deeper into the pleasure orifice. The noises coming from his lips rang through the tent and through the air. Along with groans and gasps, Drogo managed to blurt out "Daenerys!" as the last moments of his delirium ceased. Eventually, he fell still. His moans trailed off until only his harsh, erratic breaths stirred the sex-drenched air. Dany edged her way up Drogo's body. Light perspiration clung to his skin. His breaths became softer as he relaxed and the orgasmic tremors left his body. Tucking herself under his arm, she lay close to her husband.

Drogo touched his hand to her chin and raised it towards him. He placed a soft kiss on her lips. The look of contentment in his face pleased her. Smiling he whispered "Yer jalan atthirari anni" Dany was content. The pleasures that waited that night were boundless.


	3. Chapter 3

Dany pressed her body hard against Drogo's. It was as if she couldn't get close enough to him to quench the fire that was spreading through out her body. Softly Drogo stroked her shoulder with his rough and calloused fingers. For all their roughness his touch was gentle on her body. She let out a quiet sigh and ran her hand over his chest.

Drogo's sexual appetite had only been awakened and stirred by the sensual odyssey Dany started. His Khaleesi had paid him so much attention and shown him a gentler side of lovemaking. Already his passion stirred and he needed further attention. Turning his massive frame he steered Dany onto her back. Gently pressing his leg between her thighs he nudged his way between hers. Resting on his elbows on either side of her head, he began to kiss her. He slowly traced his lips over her skin. He blazed a trail of soft kisses all over her face. He started with her forehead then moved down the side of her face until he reached her lips. Dany allowed her hands to explore his body as they ran up his back towards his shoulders. She loved the way he felt. His muscles were firm and running her hands over them aroused her. Drogo enjoyed the contact and after giving her a deep kiss he eased back slowly until his eyes focused on her face. Their eyes met and together they let out a smile before he covered her mouth with his own again.

He was in charge and showed Dany what he had learned from their first lesson. Forcing her lips open he drove his tongue deep inside her mouth. Dany received the tantalizing muscle and responded by sucking on it hard. Low groans emitted from Drogo's throat. His cock stiffened between her legs and after a few moments he found he was already grinding his hips onto hers. Removing his mouth lock he pulled his head up and inhaled sharply. The need to push his length into her was overwhelming but he wanted to show his wife that he too could learn.

Raising himself onto his hands he lowered his body slowly against hers, stopping occasionally to lay a kiss or nip at her flesh on the way down. He stopped to toy with her breasts. He gave each of her nipples brief attention by licking each one before resting his mouth completely on one of her breasts and he started to suck hard on it. Dany let out gasp as his teeth nibbled on the sensitive button and mound. Drogo liked the noises he could hear spilling from her mouth. Encouraged by pleasure filled sounds he continued worshipping her body. He let his tongue slide to the other breast to give it equal attention. Dany groaned as Drogo's mouth closed over the nipple. He raked his teeth over her breast and pulled lightly on the nipple until Dany moaned and shivered.

Dany was surprised how Drogo appeared to be enjoying his teasing. Their usual arrangement in bed had been rigid with Drogo taking the command position behind her. Grabbing a hold of his hair she tugged on his ponytail hard to lever him away from her nipples which were now becoming sore. Drogo gave one last hard suck on her breast before letting go of it. Dany cried out at the loss of the pleasurable suction. A wide smile beamed across Drogo's face. He raised his head and brought his lips crashing down on to hers in a hard kiss. The kiss was so good it left Dany breathless. Drogo pulled on Dany's lower lip as he broke away. His eyes were full of mischief as he stared into Dany's eyes.

"More?" he asked.

Drogo's use of the common tongue was limited but he knew enough to communicate with Dany. Dany was teaching him a few words every day. He was a quick learner and was eager to learn the new language. He seemed to be the perfect student.

"Yes" she replied with a smile.

Without any hesitation Drogo started his descent. Occasionally licking at her skin on the way down, hovering over her navel he teased her body. Dany relaxed herself into the furs that adorned their bed. She had not imagined it would have been possible for Drogo to adapt his style so quickly and willingly. Enjoying the attention she sighed quietly beneath the taunting of her Khal's tongue.

Drogo's outstretched hand covered almost all of Dany's stomach. Her delicate frame quivered beneath his touch. He pushed downward slowly and slid two fingers deep inside her. Dany's breaths came out in short quick pants as his fingers explored her wetness. He watched her as he dug deeper and played with clitoris. He wanted to see her expression and to ensure this was the attention she craved. He lowered his head and pressed an openmouthed kiss on her sex and then delved between her lips to taste. Dany lifted her head off the bed and watched as Drogo's lips suckled on her clitoris. The sight of his lips puckered around her tender flesh was heavenly and mixed with his long fingers delving inside her was driving her insane. Drogo slid his fingers in and out in a gentle motion until her body rocked against his hand with each thrust. He finished sucking but his mouth hovered over her sexual bundle of nerves, occasionally flicking his tongue across the sensitive nub. She was beginning to shake, uncontrollably. He slid his thumb upward with each thrust of his fingers and it connected with her clitoris bringing her even more pleasure.

Dany pushed down against his hand and moaned firmly with each pass. Grinding herself onto his fingers and pressing her clitoris into his open mouth she couldn't control her body. The tingling that began between her legs and inside her caused her to moan loudly. Her breaths were shorter as the full extent of her climax rushed through her body. Her moans turned to cries of pleasure. Drogo watched as his wife writhed beneath him. He had never pleased her this way and watching her reach orgasm excited him. Dany's exaltation heightened his senses and as her cries lessened to soft whimpers he removed his fingers. Bringing up his knees and leaning forward and pushed open her legs. He rubbed his swollen member against her soaked vagina. Hovering over her shaking torso he pushed deep into her body and filling her to the hilt. She groaned against each heavy thrust; wrapping her legs around him to draw him in deeper. Drogo groaned and threw back his head as his length slid into Dany. She was feverishly aroused and soaking wet. He liked the sensation of their bodies moulded together. Grinding his hips harder and deeper with each stroke he listened to the noises emitting from Dany's mouth. He let his head fall back and he took a deep breath. Drogo was close to his orgasm. Placing one hand on her hips to hold her he powered into her. Dany inhaled sharply and gasped. Drogo was large and he filled her, but usually it was not as comfortable. The care he had given her before his lovemaking was appreciated.

Breathing hard and heavy his pace quickened. He pummeled into Dany with uncontrollable need. Drogo reached his climax. Dany grunted loudly with every thrust of his hips. She also began to cry out as the ecstasy drover her over the edge. The walls of her sex clenched around him as if to squeeze every drop of his juice. He shuddered as the last remnants of his orgasm rippled through his body. With one last lunge he rested his cock deep inside her. Dany's body quivered as another orgasm surged through her. Heaving and sighing as her senses where overwhelmed with ecstasy she enjoyed the pleasure of her climax until finally it ceased. Moving his hand to the side of her body he leaned close to her face, his breaths were hot as they showered her. Cradling his face Dany stared into the beautiful eyes of her beloved. Drogo caught his breath and before withdrawing gently kissed her.

Their new experience together would only strengthen their marriage; Dany desired this more than anything. To please her Khal would make her happy. But also as of that night her Khal would make sure to bring his Khaleesi insurmountable pleasures as well.


End file.
